


You are Mine

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Death Note
Genre: Insanity, Killing, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seme Near, Uke Mello, Unrequited Love, Yandere Near, not much plot I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody thought that he was capable of doing it. The white haired boy was always thought to be still and innocent by everyone else due to his emotionless and impassive nature. However what happens when Near's fixation on a certain blonde haired boy turns into a deadly obsession?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Near or Mello in case you're wondering. I always thought 'What would happen if Near wanted Mello to love him so bad? What if he turned into a yandere?' I've always wanted to make a Yandere! Near x Mello story for some reason...but anyway hope you enjoy.

Mello woke up with a dizzy and painful feeling on his head 'What happened? I was walking to my room until someone..knocked me out!' his alert senses tingled and he saw that his hands were tied up to a bed post, his mouth was gagged to prevent him from screaming and his legs spread apart and tied up at the end of the poles of the bed. Above all he was naked "I see that my love has awakened" Mello froze at the sound of the voice, he recognized it very well. Coming out of the darkness Near showed himself with an insane look on his face and what was most frightening was that he was carrying a bloody knife "You must be surprised because you never thought that never in a million years would I do this to you" Near said darkly. "You remember that girl with orange hair and blue eyes that you were friends with? I think her name was Ara..well here she is now" Near stepped aside and showed Mello her bloody corpse, the girl was stabbed multiple times everywhere until she died. Mello almost wanted to puke at the sight and now he was terrified but this isn't the first killing that happened.

"Wammy's has been recently having murders this is the 3rd victim I believe and I had to do it you know..otherwise she would have gotten in the way of our love" Near approached Mello and stroked his cheek. Mello was terrified and tears were almost forming in his eyes "First Linda and then Matt..now Ara" Near whispered "Yes I'm responsible for all their deaths" he said with a wicked grin. Mello's eyes widened in shock the murders of Linda and Matt were what caused the fear in Wammy's "I'm the one who drowned Linda in the bathroom and I'm the one who pushed Matt off the railings upstairs" Near revealed. Tears were forming now but Mello wouldn't let them fall and Near remembered all of the people he killed.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Linda!" Near says as they went to the boy's bathroom. It was the dead of night and not a single soul was awake at Wammy's House everyone was sleeping and Near was not going to let his opportunity pass up. "I can't go in there!" Linda said feeling embarrassed "but what I want to show you is in here you have to come" Near insisted, Linda was feeling doubtful but went inside anyway. Linda didn't see anything other than a bucket full of water in the middle of the bathroom "What did you want to show me?" Linda asked, Near closed the door and locked it "I have to ask first though.." Near said coming closer to the now nervous Linda. "Do you hate Mello?" Near asked in a cold tone "Well..sometimes but not really..why?" Linda asked "I did not appreciate what you said to Mello back in the common room when you were yelling at him..You insulted him and hit a weak spot in his heart I saw how hurt he was by your insult..no one insults the person I love and gets away with it!" Near sneered at he stared at her with a murderous glare. Linda was feeling scared now "but Near I had to do it! he was bullying you and degrades everyone else around him!" she defended "He can be nice once you get to know him but I heard from Matt that he was depressed because of what you said..now die!" Near punched Linda hard in the face causing her to stumble back. Near quickly pulled up his sleeves he grabbed her hair "Stop!" Linda pleaded, Near ignored her and dragged her head down the bucket. Linda thrashed but Near had a strong grip and he was strangling her neck while drowning her "This is what you get if you mess with Mello! now you won't get in the way of me and him!" Near said, insanity was clear in his tone. Linda thrashed and thrashed but her attempts were futile and eventually she couldn't breath anymore and life drained out of her. When Near was sure Linda was dead he checked her pulse "No pulse..well it was nice knowing you bitch" Near let go of her head and it remained in the water and her limp body was not moving. Near wanted to laugh but he didn't want to risk waking anyone "This is all for Mello...He will be mine" Near murmured and let out a few demented sounding giggles._

"It was amusing to see the kind of reactions people had to her death" Near mused. "You see Mello..I love you plain and simple but that hatred you have for me and your pride got in the way and as I grew to love you more the frustrations of getting close to you eventually took a toll on me..so I guess you can say I snapped then" Mello had fear in his eyes. "I couldn't let anyone get in my way to be with you and the persons who got in the way of our love was someone I had to eliminate especially Matt and Ara" Near then had a flashback to the time he killed Matt.

_Flashback_

_Near couldn't stand it anymore. Why did Mello always have to hung around that 3rd place loser?! Mello should be hanging out with Near instead! "I don't understand what Matt has that I don't!" Near threw his Optimus prime robot on the wall in frustration and anger. Matt was very close to Mello and it could be possible that he was bisexual but he was so close to Mello that he might steal him away from Near "No...I can't have that!" Near muttered worriedly. He's gotten rid of Linda and that as caused a lot of fear amongst the orphans. They still couldn't figure out who killed her but Near was wearing gloves so they couldn't see his fingerprints and even Mello was afraid that their was a serial killer inside Wammy's, Near couldn't care less what they thought he just wanted Mello and he would have the blonde no matter what "Even if it means killing" Near whispered with a grin. He needed to think of a way to get rid of Matt so Mello could be his and his alone, Near went outside and walked around trying to think but couldn't really come up with anything. He went upstairs and saw at the top Matt playing away in his PSP and leaning against the rails of the stairs. Near suddenly thought of an evil idea 'Now's my chance! I can push him here' he thought "Hi Matt" Near greeted "Hi Near" Matt said glancing at him "Where's Mello?" he asked. "In the room that we share he's kicked me out since he's having another one of his bitch fits" the red haired boy said not looking at Near since he was busy playing "No one else is here but you?" Near asked looking around. "Nope" Matt said "okay well..see you around" Near pretended like he was going away but he hid in a corner and took out his gloves from his pocket, he carried it around in case he had to kill so he can't leave fingerprints. Near sneaked up on Matt and the boy didn't even notice since he was too concentrated on his game the albino punched him in the back of the head "ouch!" Matt cried, Near quickly pushed his body in the railings "Hey! What are you doing?!" Matt struggled but Near lifted him up by his legs and his body was on the edge ready to fall. "No! Please don't! Near?!" Matt looked back in shock to see Near doing this to him. "You won't get in the way of me and Mello now!" Near sneered and pushed Matt making him fall, the red head screamed and landed on the ground with a splat breaking his skull and neck, Near grinned and quickly ran away_

"I was lucky that Wammy's doesn't have security cameras in some parts of the place and no one was there but the 2 of us..and as for Ara while you were unconscious I lured her here in my room and stabbed her to death but her screams were muffled since I gagged her mouth" Near's fingers traced the face of Mello. "After that I grew more and more insane for you each day and I know that you may never return my feelings..so that's why now I'm going to make you mine whether you like it or not!" Near said as he climbed on the bad and straddled him. Mello wanted to scream but the gag was preventing so it was muffled "No use begging or pleading now Mello because I'm about to take you" Near said with that insane grin. He undressed himself in front of Mello and when he was done the blonde was able to see his body head to toe "Like what you see?" Near taunted, Mello glared and tears were coming out now. "Don't worry I'll be gentle" Near said his tone softening he sucked his fingers until he felt like they were lubricated enough and put them inside Mello's entrance.

The blonde flinched and thrashed around he didn't want this at all. Near just kept going at a scissoring motion and it still felt painful for Mello "Stop thrashing around or else it will be painful" the albino growled, Mello didn't listen and still kept thrashing "Have it your way then! I wanted for you to enjoy this but if you want it to be painful then that's your choice but you're only causing it for yourself by moving around so much!" Near said narrowing his eyes. When Mello's entrance was opened enough Near positioned himself to get ready "Now here is where it all begins" he whispered huskily, Near's member entered inside Mello and the blonde screamed but it could not be heard due to the gag. tears were leaking fast in his eyes "It'll hurt the first time but soon it will be pleasurable" Near grunted feeling the pleasure of being inside Mello. When Mello's body adjusted Near thrusted slowly into him, Mello sobbed a bit. Here he was helpless and being raped by Near 'What hope do I have left? He's killed my only friends and now he's raping me..I might not even get out of this one alive!' Mello thought hopelessly. What was sickening was that he felt the pleasure soon enough but he didn't want to moan, Near's thrusts began to move at a faster pace and he hit Mello's prostate and that's when the pleasure began to become too much for Mello and he couldn't help but moan "I knew you'd like it sooner or later" Near smiled as he began to pound harder and rape the poor boy's innocence completely.

Mello with all his strength yelled "Stop!" even if his voice was muffled by the gag. Near understood it though "No I will not stop! We're just getting our enjoyment started!" Near said as he kept on thrusting inside Mello. He reached his limit and came deep inside him, Mello felt disgust that it had to be Near's fluids entering into him. Near pulled out and was panting he kissed Mello's cheek "I'm sure you had as much fun as I did" he took the gag off of Mello's mouth. "No! You raped me and killed my only friends in this orphanage! I will never love someone like you! You hear me?! I will NEVER love a monster like you!" Mello yelled with all the hate he could muster. Near looked at him, his eyes were dead and soulless like he had been gone long ago. The humanity within him left and this obsessive love he had for Mello was the only thing that kept him going enough to the point of insanity "I had a feeling you'd say that..still you are mine Mello and nothing will change that..let's just love each other in the afterlife" Near smiled and kissed Mello on the lips. Mello then felt Near stab him in the heart, he gasped and blood started coming out of his mouth, Near stopped kissing him. He went to his dresser and got out a pen and paper and began to write, when he was finished he found Mello already dead from the stab wound to one of his most vital organs. Near kissed Mello again and then stabbed himself in the neck, he fell dead and had his arms wrapped around Mello with a smile on his face.

*The next day*

Roger noticed that Mello and Near haven't been out all day so he went to check up on them. What he found in Near's room almost gave him a heart attack, there was the orphaned girl named Ara with stab wounds all over her body. A naked Mello and Near were on the albino's bed with Near hugging Mello and blood coming out of them, they were all lifeless and dead, Roger saw a note on Near's desk he shakily took it and it read:

"To whoever is reading this, It must truly be shocking for you to see a scene like this. Never in a million years would you have thought that I, Nate River (a.k.a Near) would be found dead with the 2nd smartest boy in this place Mihael Keehl (a.k.a Mello). Truth of the matter is I never thought that it would come to this as well but my love for Mello made me want to kill whoever was in the way of us being together, it was strong and made me so addicted like a person on drugs that it drove me to insanity. Yes I killed Linda, Matt, and now Ara and yes I confess that it was me all along but I had to do it. They were getting in the way of me and Mello's love though you may call me delusional for relying on this one-sided love I honestly am not concerned in the slightest, emotions never meant much to me so even killing was something like an everyday chore to do. I know how much Mello loathes me but I am honestly so in love with him that I would have done anything even by any means to make him mine and yes I resorted to this but hey this is what happens when you snap and all your sanity flows away like a stream in a current and nothing matters as long as you get what you want. Many of you must have thought that because I was emotionless and that I wear white I must be an innocent little boy that besides was very smart can never do wrong. Truthfully the white clothes I wear must have also given that thought away but now I have stained myself because of my love for Mello and honestly I'd rather die with him than continue to see him ignore my feelings and get him taken away from me. Goodbye to everyone in this world and the stain I have left will surely tell a story that will pass on but it doesn't matter if you tell that I killed, it's too late now and I'm not breathing anymore and neither is my love. Again sayonara because now I am happy in the afterlife with Mello and I always will be. Sincerely, Near"

Roger dropped the note in shock and let tears fall on his face. He contacted Watari and told him everything "What?!" Watari said in shock over the phone "It's true..Near was responsible for all the murders here in Wammy's House and he raped Mello because when I saw them they were naked and Mello's body was was tied up..you must tell L this news" Watari couldn't believe it. "Are you sure Near wrote that?" he asked still skeptical "Yes it was his handwriting and when I saw them Near was on top of him and even in death..he was smiling so it must have been him! He confessed it!" Roger said crying. "It would be better if you tell L this news yourself" Watari went over to where L, Light, and Misa were "L..you must hear this" Watari handed over the cellphone over to Roger. "Hello?" L said "L...you're top future successors are dead" this caught L completely off guard and shocked "What?!" he asked shocked, Roger told him everything "You're not joking are you?" L asked just to be sure "No! If you want I'll send a photo of their dead bodies to you!" the jet black haired man just couldn't believe it "I just-" but Roger hung up before he could speak anymore. L was shocked and speechless "Ryuuzaki what's wrong?" Light asked, Misa looked concerned as well because she's never seen L act this shocked before "My top successors...their...all dead" L said still in shock. The cellphone buzzed and L saw the pictures that Roget sent, he sent 2 pictures one with Mello and Near's corpses and where they were stabbed and the other was Near's note which he could clearly see the words from. L's shock became greater "It's true...they are dead..Look" L showed Light and Misa the pictures and they were shocked "Near..the dead white haired boy on this picture killed Mello and some other orphans at Wammy's..I tried to take on the case but I was too late" L said sadly. "Why would he kill?" Light asked, Misa felt like crying but tears didn't form in her eyes.

"Apparently Near was so in love with Mello that he went crazy and killed anyone whom he thought would get in the way of him being with Mello..that included Linda, a girl who tattle tales to Roger and Matt who was 3rd in line to be my successor and also happened to be Mello's best friend, Near is responsible for drowning Linda, pushing Matt off the stair railings making him plummet to his death, and stabbing Ara a girl that Mello is friends with..and then he raped Mello and killed him and himself" L narrated. Light and Misa looked at each other "Ryuuzaki..if he killed for that kind of reason because he was obsessively in love with Mello..that makes him a yandere" Light said "A yandere? What's that?" L asked "That's what us Japanese people call someone who kills for their so called love when these types usually fall in love and get obsessed with their love interest..they become insane and will do anything to make sure that their crush becomes theirs and will kill anyone whom they deem is a threat, they hide from the law of course and these are the scary levels of a stalker! I would know because back in my high school days a friend of mine was killed by a yandere who was in love with her and the culprit killed himself before he could get arrested" Misa explained. Light was rather surprised since this is the first he's seen her speak intelligently like that and without speaking in third person, L's eyes widened "Oh...well...I don't know who'll become my successor now" he said feeling really sad. Light suddenly realized that Misa had once said she would kill any girl who dared come between her and Light, she doesn't show much yandere qualities due to her cheerful and carefree behavior but since she's the 2nd Kira and actually kills as well Light needs to be careful of she ever becomes mentally unstable like that.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHH!!! I can't believe I just wrote this! I'm sorry if it seems terrible and the characters are rather OOC of if their is not enough depth in this story. I know you guys might hate me now but again I love both Mello and Near but i just wanted to see them in this kind of perspective so don't kill me! This is my first time to really publish a Death Note fanfic so please go easy on me..and yes Mello x Near is my OTP and again sorry if I antagonized Near but in the future I'll be sure to give them the happy ending they deserve. So...see ya!


End file.
